


fire shy

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp. Galiana always wanted to try that position, but was to shy to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire shy

They’d waited until Skyhold lay in darkness. Heavy clouds blocked the sky and she summoned a magical light to find the way to her quarters. Galiana spent an hour with the preparations, took a bath, perfumed her skin and brushed her hair until her tresses shone dimly. She had a light dinner, some wine. Cullen’s note was carefully put into her desk and hopefully not read by one of Leliana’s spies. It was an invitation and a follow up to an earlier talk, which had been accompanied by wine and exhaustion. Afterward came weeks of exploring the Emerald Graves, searching for signs of the red templars, and they couldn’t do much but write letters and even those were rare. The war wasn’t interested in a healthy love life.

She was nervous, but at least she looked fine when she entered her rooms. Galiana switched her clothing, changed leathers for a thin robe, made of silk and embroidered with fine Antivian stitching. Cullen was already on the bed, naked and glorious and awaiting her. His strong limbs covered in pale hair and the muscles of his upper body moving when he pushed some pillows around. Scars marked him as a warrior and she wanted to know how the skin felt beneath her fingertips. Harder? More worn? And she loved the little stories that he’d told her. A training mistake at his leg, a sword at his back and darker memories etched onto his chest. Trust hadn’t come easy and there was a smile waiting in the corners of his mouth.

„Are you sure?“

She could also recognize some concern in his voice, because there had never been anything like this in her life, just quick trysts between bookcases and broken promises and whispers. Getting used to this kind of freedom felt exciting and she was sure that she’d read something like this in one of her preferred romance novels.

„Galiana, I’m not made of glass and yes, I’m sure. Are you?“

She was. She wanted this and him and to find herself in his arms and feel him move beneath her.

„Yes.“

She let go of her robe and shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Galiana felt conscious of her every step and the way Cullen watched her. His eyes traveled along her body, taking in every curve and nook. No one had ever looked at her like this. Full of admiration. Hungry even. Warmth crept into her neck, because she knew her hips were too full, her legs too short and too thick. In earlier years other apprentices had mocked her, called her names. Such words were hardly ever forgotten. Cullen didn’t seem to mind though. Really not.

Their first night together hadn’t felt as intimate as this, far more tender after they somehow moved from the desk to his bed. They’d been so new to everything back then. Innocent and naive and trying to make it work, while exploring each other bodies. It was quick and a bit akward and they fell asleep after a mere minutes.

Now, there was time and a soft bed and she didn’t have to be anywhere the next day. His pupils were huge and black and his mouth very kissable. In the candlelight his skin seemed to glow and she saw his body reacting to every little sensation. The air smelled of elderflower. She’d come to treasure that scent.

His voice was low. “Good.”

Cullen wrapped his fingers around himself, just some slow strokes and a throaty moan was on his lips. He was already hard and magnificient in his nakedness She would never tire of this sight and felt her legs trembling. To be the reason of his arousal … Goosebumps covered her arms, as she joined him on the bed.

“Come here.” He took her wrist and pulled her closer. Galiana was wrapped in his warmth. His lips were soft. The taste of honey filled her mouth. Kissing seemed easy and they’d trained a lot, but feeling him pressing against herself made her stomach flutter. Cullen must have felt her stiffen and whispered.

“Still okay?” Galiana strengthened her grip around him.

“Yes.”

He placed a single kiss on her cheek and one of his hands touched her neck, slid down between her breasts, brushed the sensitive skin, circled deeper, and found her already wet. It didn’t take much, just a touch and the feel of his lips and seeing the warmth in his eyes. Cullen’s smile was smug though and it eased some of the tension. His thumb found her clit and she felt a gentle pressure teasing her. Small circles and pushes, fingers stroking her labia, never quite entering her. This was vulgar and the blush was ever present in her features and darkened her skin even further. Cullen’s fingers seemed rough and hard. She bit her lip to suppress a moan.

Heat settled in her stomach and between her legs. Resting her head against his chest, she moved her hips and pressed her thighs together. She needed more. Her breathing was already getting faster, but then he just stopped, leaving her between wanting to slap and wanting to feel him again. Galiana made a distressed noise and he grabbed her hips.

“Cullen…” Another smile.

“Ready?” Galiana nodded and moved. So that had been his plan. She guided him inside herself and tried to find the best position, putting her hands on his stomach to find some support. This way her clit would rub itself against him. Pressing her thighs tighter around middle, she dictated a slow rhythm. Their joined bodies seemed so good together. Fitting. Closeness. Now, she was very grateful for his earlier suggestions. Cullen was honest about his experiences and about what he liked and not. And he sure seemed to like a woman on top of him, if she was right abouth the noises he made.

Galiana realized that she could get used to this as well. It gave her control and the chance of seeing him losing control for once, hair dampened by sweat and curly at the edges, mouth open and eyes wide, his fingers almost bruising her skin and his movements limited by her body. She arched her back. Pleasure built in her stomach and made her skin overly sensitive. Every touch felt like a burn. Her hips bucked as she rode through the first waves of liquid heat and heard his groans. Tasting her sweat on her own tongue, she moaned his name. 

Cullen’s eyes never left hers.


End file.
